


I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling in bed with me.

by nowcanyousmile



Category: U-KISS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowcanyousmile/pseuds/nowcanyousmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t like how you called these ‘favor’,” he addressed it with furrowed brows, resting his head on my shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling in bed with me.

It started from little ‘I miss you ;(’ texts throughout the days, progressing into late night skype calls that lasted for hours and hours more, and ever since I came back from my second year, the distance of the Pacific was replaced by heavy-eyed wake up calls, lunchtime date in the dinner around the corner, long walks after dinner with our hands holding, squeezing two into a single bed every Friday for movie marathon and everything else. Our days were packed with practices one after another, lessons of all sorts, meeting with this person and that, performances, midnight flights and always just one more photo shoot, just one last interview. Demanding and draining for sure but it was indeed so much easier with him by my side, poking his head from nowhere, wearing the brightest smile, silently asking for cuddles or offering a shoulder for me to lean on when needed. We never put a name to whatever state of affairs it was, he never commented while I can never quite phrase it, yet all these ‘favors’ had clouded my mind with uncertainty and anxious pacing. It was the feeling taking over your dream when you are about due to wake, it was the feeling of falling down in your sleep, certainly you would not hurt physically but… It was the most enjoyable nerve wrecking nonetheless, with occasion fear crushing by in the most unexpected moment, keeping me on the edge of my seat and heart in my throat.

“I don’t like how you called these ‘favor’,” he addressed it with furrowed brows, resting his head on my shoulder. “It is never anything close to favor, they are more like,” he paused mid sentence. He curled up against my side instead, head on my chest, one hand on my torso, and the other twirling mindless patterns on my palm. I scoped him closer and a relaxed smile graced his feature.

“There was this Irish actor, long time ago,” he tapped his fingers along my forearm as if he is a pianist performing a new sympathy. “His name is Barry Fitzerald, Fitzerald? Maybe, I am not too sure either.” He drew a question mark on my wrist, replacing the dot with a tiny heart.“That Barry once said,” his warm breath tickled my collarbone as he talked. “When I drink water, I drink water; When I drink whiskey, I drink whiskey.”

I chuckled when he closed his left hand over mine, using my index finger to draw a smiley face on the back of his other hand. His hand is cold against mine, but I didn’t let it bother me.

“My point is, when we snuggle, we snuggle; when I called you at the most ungodly hours and when I followed you everywhere,” he drew a circle but crossed it out. “It’s because I want to.”

I raised my eyebrow quizzically. “These are not ‘favors’, and they never will be.” He finished off his sentence by gently scrapped an exclamation mark with his nails on my thumb. “Even when we are out there in public, even those are never any ‘favors’ or ‘services’. They do not fall in all these categories because,” he brushed his fingers against mine, at last intertwined them. My heart raced in the speed of a sport car on top gear as he nuzzled even closer, scent of his shampoo had me enraptured. He smells very clean, with an unexplainable light floral note that is almost unnoticeable.

“Because I like you,” His voice was soft, drifting away in every direction yet the meek voice held such firmness, tugging my heart in the most beautiful way possible.


End file.
